Papi no me toques
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Lo odio, no quiero ser bello, no quiero causar esas miradas, no por favor, yo no quiero Shota BorisYuriy


**Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, le prometí a alguien que subiría este fic el 13 pero es que no me sentia bien de salud y estuve en cama, hasta ahora me dejaron usar la comp. T-T**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo fic será shota y la pareja será BorisYuriy **

_**Dedicado a GabZ**_

(13-07-05 hace dos años aceptaste ser mi cyber madre gracias )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué no quiero ser bello?, Por que no quiero que me mires asi... Por que no aguanto tus manos sobre mi

Recuerdos que insisten en mi mente, imágenes que me son muy repulsivas se presentan cuando quieren en mi mente, como ahora, haciéndome acordar la desgracia que yo vivo, pero es que en realidad yo vivo? Nunca he hecho nada que quisiera, mas bien el vive por los dos, el decide y hace lo que quiere siempre.

¿Por que me dejaste mama?, Si sabias como era el ¿Por qué?...

Nunca podré olvidar ese primer día, Nunca

Cuando yo más débil me encontraba, acaba de perder a mi mama y tenia 10 años, No te comportaste como un padre cariñoso que consolaba a su pequeño hijo, te acercaste a mi, me abrazaste y cuando menos lo pense, me besaste, juntaste tus resecos labios con sabor a alcohol con mi inocente y tierna boca, sabia que eso no estaba bien, un padre no hacia eso... verdad?

_"Eres hermoso, lo sabes?"_

¿Por que? Porque me dices eso.. No quiero ser hermoso, ni bello, ni nada, Quiero ser feo, para todos en especial para ti, que nadie me mire ni quiera tocarme, odio que me toques, pero más me odio a mi mismo por permitirlo, por no hacer nada...

No tengo sueños que soñar, ni metas que cumplir, por que yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de imaginar, ni divagar...el se llevo mis sueños, mis anhelos, mi imaginación, se llevo mi infancia.

Tus manos grandes, y secas recorren mi suave y dulce piel, cada poro de esta recibe tu contacto lleno de morbo, quiero gritar, quiero llorar, pero sobre todo quiero que me dejes de tocar...

Pero aquí estoy, no puedo escapar, pues a pesar de todo eres mi padre. Esoty sentado en mi cama con las sabanas manchadas de sangre y semen, rotas en tirones mugrientos, el cuarto esta solo iluminado por la luna, sin pensarlo mucho tomo unas tijeras oxidadas y corto a tirones mis rojizos cabellos, tal vez así de esta forma me dejes de ver con esa mirada libidinosa...

Y quiero salir de la oscuridad, quiero poder ver la luz al final de este macabro túnel...

Tengo mis ropas que parecen las de un vagabundo, todas rasgadas, algunas hechas por ti mismo ante tu prisa, apenas cubren mi cuerpo, seguramente para dejar que tu puedas recorrer con tu mirada todo mi cuerpo cuando quieras.

Aléjense de mi lado, pues yo vivo con el demonio, ese de mirada libidinosa, sonrisa repulsiva y manos frías...

Nunca tuve amigos, siempre los ahuyente, por que sabia que no los podía traer a mi casa, y que vieran como vivía, como me miraba mi aquel que se hace llamar mi padre, o aun peor que hiciera lo que hace conmigo a ellos, nunca me lo perdonaría, por que al igual que yo ellos no habían hecho nada para merecer esto.

Sonrisas falsas, palabras vacías, emociones jamás sentidas...

Tenia dos solos amigos, bryan y kai, ellos se preocupaban por mi cuando me miraban en la abadía que dirigía mi padre, me preguntaban porque no me quedaba ahí en las noches como ellos, que porque a veces llevaba moretones o marcas en mi piel, que si estaba bien, y yo solo les respondía que si, me dolía mentirles, pero me dolería mas que mi padre les fuera hacer algo a ellos.

Me miro al espejo medio roto, mis lacios cabellos están cortados de mal forma, mis ojos azul artico perdieron ese brillo que los hacia mas bellos, ahora están opacos por todo lo que a mi corta edad he tenido que ver y sufrir en carne propia, suaves labios en de color rosado, tez blanca pálida, rostro angelical, cuerpo menudo y pequeño, frágil como el cristal.

Lo odio, no quiero ser bello, no quiero causar esas miradas, no por favor, yo no quiero

Tomo mi beyblade y con toda la fuerza que tengo lo arrojo contra el espejo logrando romperlo en pequeños fragmentos.

Moretones descomunales decoran mi cuerpo, sangre seca en mis heridas recientes, marcas de saliva en todo mi cuerpo, marcas de sus manos que se pierden debajo de mi poca ropa, y odio, si lo odio y me odio.

Llévame de este doloroso dolor, por que hace frió y no hay nadie a mi alrededor...

Gemidos ahogados, manos que recorren mi piel, besos desesperados, apasionados, trato de hacerme oír, de gritar pero soy silenciado por sus labios que aprisionan los míos con fuerza, lastimándome, marcándome.

Camino hacia el balcón con pasos torpes, podía tirarme de allí solo sentiría segundos de dolor pero que seria comparado ese dolor con el que siento todos los días...Nada...

Tengo miedo, Y no hay nadie para protegerme, quiero un abrazo calido, donde refugiarme...

Pero no, no soy yo el que merece un final triste, tengo que terminar como en los cuentos con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre". Soy un buen niño, obedecí siempre a mi madre, hago caso, porque mi padre me hace esto.

Tomo un cuchillo que estaba arriba de la mesa de la cocina, esta frió el metal afilado, camino a mi cuarto con cuidado y lo guardo debajo de mi almohada.

Escucho el ruido de la cerradura, la llave ya esta girando, y el pomo también, abre y empieza a subir los escalones ruidosamente, hasta llegar donde estoy yo, un grito de indignación se su boca sale y enfado en sus ojos puedo ver, no esta conforme con mi nuevo corte a el le gustaba que lo tuviera largo, se acerca a mi amenazadoramente, pero me subestima...

Dejo los muñecos a un lado, la infancia que tuve a medias hoy se despide de mi, ya no hay marcha atrás...

Antes de que pueda decir nada, o antes de poder hacer nada le clavo el filoso cuchillo cerca de su corazón, me mira perplejo, sin creer lo que pasa para luego caer al piso, la sangre fluye descontroladamente, y el se muere a mis pies, suspiro, pero es de alivio, por fin dejara de tocarme, cerrara sus ojos para siempre, ya no tendré que ver nunca mas esa mirada de deseo, su cuerpo se vuelve frió y muerto, ya tampoco tendré que sentir sus manos recorrer mi frágil cuerpo, adiós papi...

Ahora ya no me preocupare más en decirte o en pensar... No quiero que me toques

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si lo se es algo corto, pero es lo mas que se me ocurrió, además no quería poner lemmon de Boris abusando de mi Yu-chan ( aunque no dudo que a gabz le hubiera gustado xD)

Bueno eso fue todo, prometo volver aparecer pronto (tal vez actualizando I Want) pero el ultimo fic de hice, que por cierto es mi primero de prince of tennis me decepciono y se me acabo la inspiración por el momento T.T bueno de todos modos nos veremos luego bye bye

O.o **por cierto** se me olvida, si fueran tan amable de **dejar** **review** n.n solo den clic en "Go" no importa cual sea su comentario lo recibiré con gusto


End file.
